Back Home, Off The Run
by hanimal
Summary: This is the intro to the re-write of an old My Chemical Romance fan fiction I wrote 7 years ago. This intro is basically a brief character description set two years before the actual story unfolds. Story is set in the P.O.V of Gerard Way unless otherwise stated. Basic hints of what's about to happen are revealed. Please rate/review!


_Katelyn's beautiful. She has long, wavy dark brown hair, and bright blue and green eyes. She stands at about 5'6, and has the perfect hour glass figure. Girls like Katelyn are too hard to find, being beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. She's spent the last six months with Brian, they fell in love quickly. I introduced them because both of them were complaining about how shit their single lives were. I don't actually know why I allowed myself to do that, though. I've had feelings for Katelyn since I was eight years old. I don't know what's stopped me from acting on the feelings, insecurity and fear of rejection, I guess. We're best friends, so I guess I'm just protecting that, although it fucking sucks to watch your best friend date guy after guy and watch her get fucked over, used, abused and constantly treated like shit, like she's nothing. After a while I started getting more protective. At first, I'd just make sure the guys knew not to rough her up or fuck her over, or there'd be hell to pay. And there always was hell to pay; I had no problems breaking the nose or jaw of an asshole who thought it'd be alright to slap her. Her last "man", Abel, beat her up real bad, fractured her cheek bone and she couldn't work for a few weeks while the swelling and bruising settled down. He's got a scar of his own now. I held a hot iron bar across his cheek for a few minutes. After that I wouldn't let another man near her. She kept complaining about it. Saying that the single life sucks, and that she's lonely, she wants me to trust her judgment more. I tried that, it never worked and I was always the one to pick up the pieces. _

_Simultaneous to those events, Brian never had much luck in the love game either. Brian's our band manager, he's pretty cool. His women were either cheating sluts, or gold diggers that didn't sleep around. I guess when you're the manager of a relatively famous band; you're viewed as dollar signs. I'm not quite sure. His last girlfriend reaped all the benefits she could. She was made redundant in 2006, and struggled to find another job after that. She went for job trials but never made it through to the other end. We, the band, My Chemical Romance, always saw her for what she really was. And it wasn't until the end of 2010 that Brian finally caught on, too. She wasn't made redundant in 2006, she quit her job. Why work when your rich boyfriend can pay for your share of the rent, bills, food and hell, even give you a bit of pocket money on the side for all your expensive taste requirements? For two years I listened to Brian groan and moan about his single life, his bad luck with the ladies, always getting into some financial shit whenever there was a woman involved. I'd had enough. I pulled out the fold-out table on the tour bus and put a nice table cloth over it, and cooked up the shittiest version of butter chicken I have ever made, chucked it on a plate, threw them two down in front of each other, and left the bus. Six months later they are ever so madly in love with each other. I can't complain though, for many reasons. One, they've both shut up about their single life problems. Two, Brian's bank account is stable. Three, Katelyn isn't getting abused or used anymore. Four, they're both happy._

_Frank's always had lady troubles, too, though his are self inflicted. Frank can't hold down a relationship because Frank can't just be sleeping with one person at a time. He has to have them all. That sometimes causes a few problems. He once had a girlfriend who was into the whole open-relationship thing. I heard a few rumours of their regular participation in group sex. Though I'm not sure how true that is. Anyway, that girlfriend got pregnant to another man, and decided it was ready to settle down, so she left Frank and got hitched to the baby daddy. No one has heard from her since. __Frank is currently dating a psychopath named Mel. When she smiles, ALL her teeth are showing, and she's way too happy way too often. She kind of freaks me out._

_Ray got married last summer in the Maldives to an awesome lady called Bel. Bel is quiet, keeps to herself a lot. She'd rather read a book than go out partying. But she's lovely. If you sit down next to her and open the door for conversation she will talk to you about all sorts of shit, and she's got some interesting stories to tell. When I met her I knew straight off that she was the perfect person for Ray. Ray's not much of a party-gooer himself. He'd rather stay in and play guitar, or watch a movie, or read a book. He's in a band but he's not one for loud noises, it freaks him out._

_Mikey, my little brother got married last year, too. To a palaeontologist called Alicia. A palaeontologist is someone who digs up and exams dinosaur bones for a living. So she's pretty interesting to talk to if you're into dinosaurs. Mikey is the in between. He's into partying, but not all the time. He still likes his quiet, alone time with his wife, snuggled up on the couch watching movies or something._

_Then there's me, Gerard. I'm always single. I don't complain about it because I am single by choice. I don't understand why people take the plunge like they do. I guess you would have to understand heart ache to understand. In 2004 I met Tammy. I'm not one for cheesy bullshit, but it could have been love at first sight, but we were both drunk, extremely drunk, at the Central bar (Irish bar) in New York City. What started off as a one night stand ended up being 6 crazy years together._

_Tammy moved in with me two weeks after we met. We literally could not stand to be away from each other. It was a fast and risky move, and everyone we knew had no problems pointing that out to us. But it felt right at the time so we dived into it. We got along so well. We never argued. Well, we did, but it was all minor stuff, but we never had a full blown "FUCK YOU!" fight or anything. _

_My Chemical Romance had just got big at this point; we were all booked up for the Warped Tour and ready to leave, so I got Tammy a job on tour with us, so that we wouldn't be away from each other for too long. She worked in the merchandise booth everywhere we went. Processing and ordering new stock, and selling t-shirts, hoodies, bags, beanies, gloves, CDs, DVDs, was her job. She loved it. She was a people person, so being around a lot of people all day was her thing. I must admit, that was one thing I never understood about us. She was a major people person, always had to be around somebody and couldn't stand to be alone. I'm almost the complete opposite. I like being around people to certain extent, and then people just start to piss me off, so I need to spend a good part of the day alone. She understood me, and I understood her. It was perfect._

_In 2010 I bought Tammy a ring that no one knew about. I planned the entire date, 13__th__ of March 2010. We were going to go to her favourite restaurant in Brooklyn, we were gonna drink champagne and eat only the best of the menu. Then we were gonna go for a walk along the river, and that's where I was gonna propose to her. I wasn't gonna get down on one knee, I hate that cheesy shit. I was just gonna tell her how much she meant to me, and then pop the question._

_So we went to dinner. We talked about movies, comics, art, music, more movies, us, more comics, and all sorts of random shit. Nothing was out of the blue that night, it was running so smoothly. And then I paid the bill, and asked her to come for a walk with me along the riverside. She smiled. We walked. I told her that the last 6 years had been amazing. Time had flown, our relationship was a breeze, and we were spit-shone perfect compared to everyone else's relationship. She stopped me, right before I was about to propose. And I'll never forget what she said._

"_Gerard I have to tell you something," Her eyes filled with tears. She ran her fingers through the top of her hair as she looked across the river. She had the most pain stricken look on her face I'd ever seen her wear._

"_What is it?" I grabbed her hand. "You can tell me anything." She pulled her hand away._

"_I've been sleeping with someone else over the last few months."_

_I froze. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I couldn't feel. I'm not sure if I was even fully there. She said something after that, I couldn't quite make it out, but it sounded like I'm sorry. I dropped the ring and I walked to Katelyn's. I never saw or spoke to Tammy again after that, and I've been single ever since. _

_My Chemical Romance started in 2001 after the 9/11 attacks. I was at art school at the time, and I saw the bodies falling out of the twin towers. And then, unfortunately, I witnessed the towers come down. I needed an escape from the reality of it all, so I started the band._

_Since then we have toured the world in one tour three times, released four-full length albums and sold over 10 million copies of our albums, played tens of thousands of shows globally, got rich, met and played the same line up with all our favourite bands, and we are happy as a band. _

_I'm sitting here on the balcony of my hotel room having a cigarette, over looking Auckland City, New Zealand. Such an odd place, it is. The boys are having a wander around Queen Street, Brian and Katelyn, who's this world tour's Tour Manager, are in their hotel room. _

_I can see Frank from here, being harassed by fan girls, screaming at him. I don't think he would call that harassment, though. He probably loves it, trying to score himself a lay tonight. Fans like that piss me off. I love meeting fans, don't get me wrong. But not the type that scream at me. It makes me nervous. I can't imagine how Ray must feel._

_-knock knock-_

"_Gerard are you here?" Katelyn called out from the hall. I biffed my cigarette and breathed out the smoke. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. _

"_Yeah I am, just a second." I called out. I shut down my laptop. The last search was about the different types of anti-depressants. I'm not looking into it for personal use or anything, I was just curious what the difference between medications are, but knowing Katelyn, she'd get the wrong idea. _

_I opened the front door. She's wearing her panda pyjamas again. They're so cute, and they just make her so much more adorable._

"_Hey Gerard, Brian's asleep and I'm bored." She smiled up at me._

"_Come on in." I moved out the way and let her in._

"_I've still got horrible jet lag. Do you ever get used to it? Like, does the jet lag ever go away?" She sat down on the couch and started looking around the room. She's observant and likes to take everything about new surroundings in. Let her analyse a room, and put one thing out of place when she's not looking, she'll still notice._

"_If you're so jet lagged, why don't you go to sleep?" I grinned._

"_Have you ever tried to sleep in the same bed as the famous snorer Brian Schecter?" _

_I laughed. "He's your boyfriend."_

"_He's your manager."_

"_He's still your boyfriend. That makes you more responsible for him than I am." I smiled._

"… _Shut the fuck up and make me coffee, bitch." She shot me a glare._

"_Yes your royal highness. " I did as I was told. Only Katelyn can tell me what to do, and I will actually do it. It's always been that way. We met in elementary school when we were eight. The first thing she said to me was, Dude, pick up your bag. It's in my way._

"_How are things with you and Brian, anyway?" I didn't really wanna know; I never do. But it's less suspicious if you just ask and go along with it._

"_I don't know." Her tone dropped. She's no longer analysing the room. Instead she grabbed a pillow and began hugging it. "I really don't know."_

"_Why, what's going on?" This conversation is starting to feel a bit like déjà vu, except it really has happened before._

"_I'm probably just paranoid," She flipped her hand as if to say don't worry about it. "I've been in too many bad relationships and now I'm probably just waiting for the worst to happen again. You know?"_

"_No, I don't know." My voice was cold. "I'm not stupid enough to fall for anyone else's lovey dovey bullshit ever again."_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't-" I cut her off._

"_I know you didn't mean it. I jus-" I sighed. "What are you paranoid about?"_

"_I'm worried he's getting possessive." She sank her head into the pillow._

_I finished making coffee and brought it over. I sat down on the couch next to her, close enough to be touching, but not too close. _

"_Brian's not the possessive type." I said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "What makes you think he's being possessive?"_

"_He wouldn't let me go out tonight."  
"It's a different country…"_

"_I know…"_

"_He's protective..."_

"_I know." She sighed._

"_Who knows what this city's inhabitants are like. Remember London in 2008?" _

_She looked up at me with a grin. "How could I possibly forget the day the famous Gerard Way saved my ass?"_

"_Dude, you totally almost volunteered to give some dude all your money!" I smiled. "You are too trusting, and far too naïve. Brian see's that as much as I do, he's just looking out for you."_

"_I know." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I told you I was being paranoid."_

"_At least I know that you'll tell me, even if you really are just being paranoid. What did you want to go out for anyway?" I took a sip of my coffee._

"_I'm fucking hungry and I have no smokes left." She stared at the cigarette packet in my pocket. Cheeky bitch._

_I rolled my eyes and handed her the packet, and followed her through to the balcony were we lit up._


End file.
